Caught Wet-Handed (NaruSasuSasuNaru)
by TheFemaleReviewer
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are back at it again! Man, these guys just can't get enough of each other! But... uhoh... Someone just walked in! They're caught! And now they've got some 'splainin' ta dooo! (This is one of the most humors short stories I've ever written, so if it doesn't get even a LITTLE rise out of you, I'm as bad at comedy as I thought)


Caught Wet-Handed!

"Come on, they're waiting!"

I sighed loudly.

"They'll understand if we're late."

"We're all in the same hotel, it's not like we can make up an excuse not to go."

I laughed and threw my hands behind my head.

"Yeah, right." I said. "We can just say that we're sick."

"It's going to look suspicious if we say we're BOTH sick."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Besides, I thought you liked hanging out with the guys." He said.

"I do but…"

But…not more than messing around with you…

The look he gave me told me that he knew the thought that crossed his mind.

"You're like an animal…only primal instincts."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really? You weren't complaining last night." I sneered.

He shook his head. We entered the lounge we were supposed to meet the guys in. It was getting late so, the longue was dimly lit. There was an eight person booth, perfect for all of us. Everyone was already there.

"Nice of you to bless us with your presence." Kiba joked.

We slid in wordlessly.

"So what excuse is it, today?" Choji asked. "Got sick?"

Sasuke gave me a look and I tried to hide my smile.

"Uh, we got lost on the track of life." Sasuke replied.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi really must be rubbing off on you two."

We just smiled.

"So, what is it today?" asked Rock Lee. "Are we swapping info about this long term mission?"

"No." Neji replied. "There is no new info. And even if there was, we wouldn't be talking in a bar."

Rock Lee shrugged.

"Real work can happen anywhere!" he exclaimed. "That's the power of youth!"

"If you want to talk about someone's teacher rubbing off on them, talk to HIM." I muttered.

"Today's just a relax day…" Choji said, passing Sasuke and I cups.

He grinned.

"Now…where's the barbeque!?"

A finger nudged my hand. A small smile played at my lips, I worked to keep my face straight as I slipped my little finger into the palm of that hand. The fingers of the hand tenderly caressed my palm.

"Choji, you know today isn't a relax day." Shikamaru said, snapping everyone to attention with his leader-like voice. "We have to discussion positions and squads."

"Let's leave all that until last." Choji muttered.

The waiter took everyone's orders.

"Uh, do you have ramen?" I asked when it got to me.

The waiter nodded, he looked at Sasuke.

"And for you?"

"Uh…whatever he said."

"Two ramen's then."

Neji smirked.

"Don't you hate ramen?"

Sasuke shrugged. Neither of us were thinking much about food. My hand slowly made its way to Sasuke's pants. My fingers slid up his thigh and neared his crotch.

"So what is your favorite food anyway?" Shino asked Sasuke.

"T-Tomatoes." He said, voice going slightly sharp at the vowel sounds.

He faked a cough into his palm.

"Yeah…uh, tomatoes."

I tried hard not to burst into laughter. No one suspected anything. Choji was going on about how he didn't bring enough money for all the food he ordered. He and Shikamaru were trying to figure it out and Rock Lee had just challenged Neji to an arm wrestling match. Kiba was trying to sneak Akamaru bread, who was hiding under the table.

"Oh really?" Shino asked. "Did you know there are certain cultures that eat insects? I find it repulsive but I hear they're actually pretty tasty."

Sasuke nodded and smiled like he gave a damn while Shino rambled on.

"Hey, Naruto." Kiba said finally taking his attention away from his pet. "I bet I can down my sake quicker than you!"

"Bring it on!"

As soon as I grabbed my cup and put my lips to the edge, Sasuke's fingers made their way into my crotch area, as they curled, I choked. Kiba laughed.

"I guess you can't hold your liquor after all."

I wiped the alcohol spilling down my chin with a napkin as Sasuke snickered next to me. We continued touching each other. Getting more and more exciting with each passing moment, it probably wouldn't have been so bad if we weren't interrupted right in the middle of trying to do it earlier when Rock Lee called us down to eat.

"So, what about girls?" asked Choji, looking around at us all. "Have any of you…you know…found someone special?"

Rock Lee scratched his head.

"I wish." He said. "But Sakura isn't interested in me at all... She likes Sasuke still."

Everyone looked to Sasuke.

"You finally going to make a move with Sakura?" asked Shikamaru.

It was awful timing…right when I'd slipped my fingers past his belt line and into his boxers. He struggled to look attentive. I knew I probably should stop but it was just so damn entertaining.

"Uh…I…uhhm." He scrambled for words.

I touched him. He visibly jolted. Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"No. I don't…have any…uh…interest in her." He finally said.

They all laughed, seemingly not believing him. They must've been taking his hesitation as trying to think up a lie.

"What about you Naruto?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, you know Hinata kind of has a thing for you." Said Kiba.

"Really? She does?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"It's obvious, Naruto." Shino said.

My mouth dropped open.

"Even Shino knows?"

"Dude, are you blind? She's like in love!" Kiba said.

I nodded whimsically. Sasuke prodded me sharply. Just to mess with him, I continued playing with the idea.

"Well, maybe I should ask her out tomorrow. I mean, she _is_ pretty hot, right, guys?"

Everyone nodded.

Kiba stared off into space.

"She grew up real nice…" he said. "Her hair is all long and thick now…"

I imagined Hinata in my mind and then grinned.

"Forget her hair." I said. "Her boobs are like-"

Sasuke squeezed me. I jumped. Everyone looked at me.

"...uh…" I smiled. "Yeah, but…I'm not too interested in her like that though."

"Thinking of someone else?" Choji asked me.

I rubbed Sasuke's thigh fondly.

"Yeah…I am."

And suddenly, I was feeling really excited, probably because Sasuke's hand was still in my pants.

"You know what guys?" I said. "I just remembered I forgot to…call Sakura."

They looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, everyday she wants me to call so that…uh, she knows we're all safe so…I'm going to go do that."

I stood up eagerly and stepped out of the booth. Sasuke quickly got up next to me.

"I forgot something, too." He said. "It might take a while. Don't wait for me."

We both walked out of the longue hurriedly. I audibly heard Neji mumble: "What's gotten into them?" It didn't matter. We'd played the game pretty well. Or at least I thought we did, we both gave different excuses for leaving right? And we didn't even talk to each other the entire time. We both basically raced back to our room on the second floor of the hotel. As soon as Sasuke closed the door behind him, I tackled him.

"That was _so_ close." I said.

"It's your fault." He said. "You almost made me blow it."

I grinned.

"You're so cute when you're under pressure though…I couldn't help it."

He pushed me against the door, mouth already pressing to mine. I kissed him back eagerly, pushing him backwards all the way across the floor until he slipped back onto the bed. We were dressed in our uniforms. We pulled our chunin vests and shirts off and let them fall floor. I leaned over Sasuke and pulled his zipped his pants down.

"We're…going to have to be quick if we want to get back to the dinner." He said.

I scoffed.

"Fuck dinner." I said. "That was out of the window the moment we got up."

He smiled. We slid into the sheets, clearly opting for the "long" sexual experience. He pushed me down so that he was on top and kissed me eagerly. I pressed my lips to his chest and sucked there, causing a spot of pink to grow. I loved leaving marks on him. It was my thing. His thing was kissing all over me. He pressed his tongue to nipple, licking until it grew hard. I pulled his hair, pushing my face into it. He paused for a second, then looked up at me.

"If you ever wanted to go find a woman to do it with, you know I wouldn't mind, right?"

"…Sasuke?"

"It makes more sense anyway." He said. "Find a woman, get married, have kids…instead of just…"

I smiled at him.

"Sasuke, you idiot." I said. "This is better than all of that…because, if I do that, then I don't get to have you… And the thing I want more than anything else in the entire world is _you_."

I hugged him.

"I…really love you, Sasuke."

I felt him relax on me…like he was melting.

"I love you, too."

Suddenly, the door flew open. I slammed my hands down, bringing Sasuke down into my chest. The blanket fell over his head and body while most of my chest and my head lay exposed. I looked over at the door with wide eyes. Shikamaru stood there.

"Naruto, your food came."

He raised his eyebrows. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I felt Sasuke tense up on me.

One…two…three…

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." He said, then he closed the door.

We were silent for almost a full minute. Then I let out a huge breath. Sasuke pulled himself up from under the covers.

"Did he see me?" he asked.

"No, he couldn't have." I said. "I covered you."

Since Sasuke was lying on me, all Shikamaru saw when he came in was my head and a bulge around my body…that bulge could've been anyone.

"He only said my name." I said, thinking back on it. "We're in the clear."

Sasuke was silent.

"He must've thought I just had some random girl in here." I said. "No problem."

"No…" Sasuke finally said. "He knew it was me."

I raised my eyebrows.

"How?"

"Well firstly, where the hell else would I be? And secondly…our clothes are…on the floor."

I looked down at the two chunin vests and shirts on the floor next to the bed along with our shoes and pants.

"Fuck!" I shouted. "Well…he might not have seen it. I mean, he was only looking for like three seconds."

"Shikamaru's the smartest one out of all of us." Sasuke said. "He'd probably notice that in only ONE second."

I smacked my head.

"We fucked up…"

"So what? So…they find out…"

I shook my head.

"It doesn't bother you at all?"

"Why should it?" he asked. "We love each other, don't we?"

I thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Right."

I lowered my lips onto his.

"Nothing else matters." I said as kissed him.

He lowered back down onto me. The excitement of Shikamaru walking in made me even harder. I could feel Sasuke grabbing me, the moment he started sucking, my body went haywire.

Yes…it's this. This feeling. This feeling. It justifies everything. It doesn't matter if this is the way I feel when he touches me. And this feeling…is amazing… I didn't hold back my scream, I don't need to anymore since we're not hiding.

He rose over me. We had a routine. I usually took a blow-job and then he'd push into me. Sometimes we switched, but usually that was the way it was. He pushed his fingers in. It didn't take long to make me wider since I had already had sex with him multiple times. He pushed into me. The bed rocked. He cradled me as he pushed in bit by bit.

Along with our routine, I noticed Sasuke always made the same faces… Right here. With this last push… He'll make a tense face. And now…while he's enjoying rocking in me, he'll looked dazed…like…he's in heaven. I reached up and touched his cheek. His eyes locked onto mine. He smiled, covered my hand with his. Here it is. He's about to come. I know because… Well… He does something weird. You'd think he'd tense up when he's going to come but… He relaxes. Like he's melting into me. He pulled out of me before he came inside. After he did, he lay on me and I stroked his hair. Like always. But…the thing is…I'll never get tired of this. Sleeping through the night with someone told hold, especially if it's him. I can't imagine living without that anymore. I need him.

"It's morning."

Someone was poking me. I blinked in the daylight.

"W-What?"

"Wake up."

Sasuke stood over me, rubbing his wet hair. He'd just taken a shower.

"We're due for breakfast…with the guys."

His tone reminded me of being spotted the night before. I sighed but got ready anyway. I dragged my feet.

"Come on, they're waiting!" Sasuke hurried me.

"They'll understand if we're late…"

Our conversation mimicked the one from the night before. But this time, I looked at him serious.

"I mean…they'll _really_ understand if we're late, now."

Sasuke sighed. As we rounded the corner I began to feel uncharacteristically nervous, causing me to be quiet. Sasuke must've noticed. He kept making comments, comments I'd usually react to. I was sure he even insulted me a few times but my mind was miles away. What happens after this? What happens now? We got down to the lounge which, in the day time, had all the blinds pulled up and the windows open letting in the sunlight and the breeze. It looked like a completely different place. I hung back.

"Uh…I'm going to…go to the bathroom." I said, spotting the restroom sign to our right.

He paused, looking at me longingly. Something passed between us. Concern?

"You want me to wait?"

I shook my head.

"Go ahead, I'm coming right out." I said, showing him a wide smile.

He stared at me for a moment longer and then headed into the restaurant. I quickly turned around and went into the bathroom. I leaned against the sink and splashed water into my face.

"This…is unreal." I whispered.

Did I really feel better keeping Sasuke as my little secret? He wasn't a pet or a toy… He was…

"He's important." I said to my reflection. "This shouldn't bother me."

But it did. I slammed my fist against the mirror, right when the bathroom door swung open. I froze and looked into the mirror as Shikamaru came up behind me.

"Hey." He said.

"I told Sasuke to tell you guys I was in here." I said.

Shikamaru nodded.

"He did." He replied. "That's why I came in here."

I looked into the mirror at his eyes.

"You're looking for me?"

"I want to talk to you." He said.

"I love him, okay?" I said.

We stared at each other. I could see my cheeks visibly turning pink and I forced myself to turn away from the mirror and look directly into his eyes.

"I love him…so…"

"So, it's fine then." He said. "You don't need to worry about it."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"It's alright." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "But…if it's going to get in the way of our meetings then…you'll have to just sit farther away from him or something."

I remembered last night when we were purposely trying to get a rise out of each other.

"You noticed that, too?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Well…to me, it's been pretty obvious that you two were like that but…not to the rest of them."

I looked down.

"That's all I wanted to say." He told me. "Don't skip meetings for personal affairs. I would've said the same thing to you if you were with a woman. Work comes before play."

He turned around.

"So...if you guys are really into that, find a better time to play around." He said, walking away.

"Shikamaru." I said.

He turned back to me.

"Hmm?"

"Did you…tell the others?"

"I didn't think that what you and Sasuke do in your spare time is their business." He said. "So…no, I didn't."

I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Do you think we should tell people?"

He cocked his head thoughtfully.

"Well…it would relieve you of embarrassing conversations like last night." He said.

Embarrassing conversations like them asking if I had a girlfriend…

"But, that kind of thing is…your private life." He said. "If they're really your friends, they'll figure it out."

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Right."

And that's basically how it went, Sasuke and I went about our normal routines and slowly, but surely, everyone realized the kind of relationship we had. But…it was normal to them. No one asked or said anything. They just kind of…knew it and accepted it. And as for Sasuke and I…life never felt better.


End file.
